scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Dragon Detective
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" * Basil - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Dr. Dawson - Diego (Ice Age; w/Manny and Sid as extras) * Olivia - Marie (The AristoCats) * Hiram Flaversham - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) * Toby - Donkey (Shrek) * Mrs. Judson - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Ratigan - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Fidget - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bartholomew - Star (Balto; 1995) * Felicia - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Bar Maid - Gloria (Madagascar) * Juggling Octopus - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Frog and Salamander on Bike - Marsupilami and Maurice (Disney's Marsupilami) * Piano Mouse - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bartender - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Muntz's Dogs (Up) and Carface's Thugs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Patron who tried to kiss the Bar Maid - Melman (Madagascar) * Miss Kitty - Angie (Shark Tale) * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Jewel (Rio) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Queen Moustoria - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Queen's Audience - Various Animals * Disguised Criminal - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) * Lady Mouse at the end (Client from Hamstead) - Kiara (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Parts: * The Great Dragon Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Dragon Detective part 2 - Diego, Manny, and Sid find Marie * The Great Dragon Detective part 3 - Enter Mushu * The Great Dragon Detective part 4 - Enter Professor Steele * The Great Dragon Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Great Dragon Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Donkey * The Great Dragon Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store * The Great Dragon Detective part 8 - Plankton Kidnaps Marie/The Chase * The Great Dragon Detective part 9 - There's Always a Chance, Doctor/Reunion * The Great Dragon Detective part 10 - Steele's Plan * The Great Dragon Detective part 11 - Mushu's Observation * The Great Dragon Detective part 12 - At the Pub * The Great Dragon Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" * The Great Dragon Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Plankton * The Great Dragon Detective part 15 - Mushu and Steele's Confrontation * The Great Dragon Detective part 16 - Steele's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom * The Great Dragon Detective part 17 - "We Set the Trap Off Now" * The Great Dragon Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace * The Great Dragon Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Dragon Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl * The Great Dragon Detective part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case * The Great Dragon Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Gallery: Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Basil Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Dr. Dawson Manny.jpg|Manny (Sharing the Role) Sid (1).jpg|Sid (Sharing the Role) Marie3.png|Marie as Olivia Flaversham Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Hiram Flaversham Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Toby Gia.jpeg|Gia as Mrs. Judson Steele_8.jpg|Steele as Ratigan Plankton.png|Plankton as Fidget Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies